


Full of you

by dahyunayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Fluff, Song fic, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunayeon/pseuds/dahyunayeon
Summary: Dahyun is tired and struggling with college, but lucky for her Chaeyoung is always there to support her.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Full of you

**Author's Note:**

> commissioned by dahyunzies on twitter! and based on the song "full of you" by So Soo Bin. thank you!

Dahyun thinks it’s inhuman for anyone to wake up before the sun even rises. But there she is, 5:30 a.m, sitting on her bed, in the dark, thinking about her life choices. 

She woke up before her alarm,  _ again.  _ She’s not even sure how it happens, but it’s like her body doesn’t really rest anymore. Besides, she always tries to turn it off before it gets too loud, not wanting to wake Chaeyoung up. 

Chaeyoung, who’s already awake anyway, stretching her back and looking at her with one eye barely open. 

“Stop doing that,” Dahyun chuckles. She grabs the sheets and throws them over Chaeyoung, tucking her in and kissing her cheek. “Go back to sleep.”

“Mhm, wanted t’say goodbye.” Chaeyoung says through a yawn, making grabby hands at Dahyun. She complies and leans down to hug her, resting her face on the crook of her neck. 

Dahyun allows herself these few minutes of peace before diving into her hectic day, but when Chaeyoung starts to run her fingers through her hair she needs to reluctantly pull away if she doesn’t want to fall back asleep. 

“I’ll try to be home early tonight, okay?” Dahyun whispers, cupping Chaeyoung’s face and running a thumb over her cheek. Chaeyoung hums and nuzzles into her pillow, already asleep again. 

Dahyun presses one last kiss to her forehead before she gets up. She silently pouts while she gets ready to leave, and drags her feet through the kitchen as she makes quick coffee. 

She has been working on her final project for her architecture degree for the last two weeks, and she still has two more to go. A month of waking up before the sunrise and coming back home after midnight, sometimes even spending the night at the library or at a classmate’s house, barely eating, and missing Chaeyoung every second. 

The streets are cold at this hour, and the first breeze that hits her face makes Dahyun wanna turn around and make a beeline for the warm bed. But she’s  _ almost _ there, and thinking about how happy she and Chaeyoung will be once she’s done makes her want to keep going.

Chaeyoung wakes up again hours later, with her own alarm to go to work at her tattoo studio. She sits up groggily and rubs the sleep from her eyes. She slumps on the bed and looks around: the sheets are tangled around her ankle, Dahyun’s pillow is on the floor and her pajamas are thrown at the foot of the bed. 

She reaches for her phone on the bedside table and scrolls through the recent texts. 

**_Dahyunnie [05:57]:_ ** _ I left coffee on the coffee pot~  _

**_Dahyunnie [05:57]:_ ** _ I hope it’s still warm when you read this :p _

**_Dahyunnie [05:58]:_ ** _ [photo] see you tonight <3 I love you _

The text makes Chaeyoung smile as soon as she reads it. She taps the picture and laughs at the sight of Dahyun with a pained expression and her hair disheveled by the wind. 

Despite being together for years now, she can’t help but feel giddy every time Dahyun does something as simple as sending a selfie. Chaeyoung gets up and skips to the kitchen, the floor tiles cold against her bare feet. She pours herself a cup of the coffee Dahyun made and takes a selfie with it.

**_Chaeyoungie [07:42]:_ ** _ [photo] thank you, it tastes amazing <3 _

After pressing send, Chaeyoung walks back to her room with her mug of lukewarm, overly sweet coffee.

Dahyun comes home just a few minutes before midnight. Chaeyoung perks up the second she hears the door and jumps from the couch to welcome her girlfriend. 

Chaeyoung can’t help but giggle, thinking Dahyun looks like a lost puppy. Dahyun pouts at her, beyond exhausted. She drops her heavy bag on the floor (ignoring the loud thud that comes from it), and steps on the back of her shoes to take them off, kicking them away from her. 

Dahyun sighs exaggeratedly and drops her shoulders, looking like she could pass out at any moment. Chaeyoung opens her arms and Dahyun drags her feet until she practically collapses against her. 

“Poor baby,” Chaeyoung murmurs as she presses a loving kiss to her forehead.

“I’m gonna drop out,” Dahyun says against Chaeyoung’s shoulder. She’s said that at least three times a day in the last month leading up to the project. 

“Okay, I’ll take care of us.” Chaeyoung rocks her back and forth in her embrace, rubbing her back soothingly. “Now let me get you something to eat.”

They sit together on the couch, with Dahyun in between Chaeyoung’s legs, resting her back against her front. Dahyun eagerly eats the rice Chaeyoung cooked— many people are wary of Chaeyoung’s cooking, but Dahyun is always her biggest fan. 

They have a movie playing in the background, but they don’t pay any attention to it. Instead, Dahyun rants about her day with her mouth full of rice and Chaeyoung hums and gasps according to the things Dahyun says. 

Eventually Dahyun falls asleep on Chaeyoung’s chest, and all Chaeyoung can do is grab a blanket from the backrest of the couch to make sure Dahyun is warm and comfortable.

Dahyun thinks she’s forgetting something. She tries hard to remember but she can’t shake the feeling off. It’s at the back of her mind when she’s brewing coffee, and when she’s waiting for the bus, and when she’s washing glue and sawdust from her hands.

It’s not a due date, she asked her classmates (many times, to be completely sure), and it’s not a birthday. At least she doesn’t think so, so what is it?

The feeling lingers all day long. 

It’s quite late when Dahyun is done for the night with the project, so she decides to crash on her classmate’s couch instead of returning home. She video calls Chaeyoung before going to sleep.

“Hey cutie.” Dahyun greets when Chaeyoung picks up.

“Hi,” Chaeyoung says quietly, and it’s a bit different from her usual way of greeting, less energetic. But Dahyun doesn’t think too much of it, maybe she’s just tired. “Are you coming home? Do you need me to pick you up?”

“I’ll be staying for the night, but I wanted to say goodnight—” The sentence ends with a yawn. 

“You should go to sleep. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

“I’ll miss you,” Dahyun says sleepily, wishing she was with Chaeyoung right then. “And love you.”

Chaeyoung chuckles and waves through the phone. “I love you and miss you too.”

They end the call and Dahyun falls asleep on top of blueprints gone wrong and with a glue gun stabbing her on the leg. 

Dahyun goes back home first thing in the morning, once the buses start circulating again. She didn't sleep well, and she still has that uneasy feeling of missing something, unable to put her finger on  _ what _ it is she can’t remember. 

She walks into her apartment, takes off her shoes and coat, and paddles to the kitchen. She heads straight to the fridge, looking for any leftovers Chaeyoung might have left for her. She does find a tupper with food, but she also sees an open box of chocolate covered strawberries. The feeling of uneasiness grows, and when she sees the opened wine bottle on the counter and the used glass next to the sink, it hits her like a bucket of cold water.

Dahyun forgot their anniversary. 

She groans and covers her face, cursing herself for being so caught up with school that she forgot. She panics for a second, thinking that Chaeyoung might be very upset, and when she remembers how down she looked during their call, she can only feel even worse.

Dahyun hurries to the bedroom, already forming a thousand apologies in her head. She wouldn’t even blame Chaeyoung if she doesn’t forgive her easily.

Chaeyoung is awake already, propped up on her pillow watching a drama on her phone. She looks at Dahyun and smiles knowingly. Dahyun, who’s looking guilty as ever standing on the threshold, ready to beg for forgiveness on her knees if she has to. 

But Chaeyoung doesn’t look mad at all. She gets up from her bed and slowly walks towards Dahyun with her arms stretched out for a hug. But Dahyun grabs her wrists and pulls her arms down, staring at Chaeyoung on the verge of tears.

“I am... the worst girlfriend in the world.” 

Chaeyoung rolls her eyes playfully and hugs Dahyun despite her efforts to push her away. 

“I’m so so so very sorry, Chaeng.”

“Don’t be,” Chaeyoung mumbles without breaking their embrace. Once she feels Dahyun calm down, then she pulls away.

“Why didn’t you tell me when I called?”

“Because I knew it’d make you feel bad, and you’d try something dumb like coming home at such a late hour.” 

When Dahyun’s pout doesn’t go away, Chaeyoung cups her face and kisses her.

“You’re- not mad?” Dahyun asks between kisses, placing her hands on Chaeyoung’s waist.

“I’m not,” Chaeyoung kisses her one last time and puts her arms around Dahyun’s neck. “It’s just a date, baby. Every day is special with you, even the most ordinary ones.”

“You’re gonna make me cry,” Dahyun whispers, and by the subtle crack of her voice, Chaeyoung knows she’s being serious.

“I can act like I’m mad if you want to,” Chaeyoung shrugs, but Dahyun is quick to kiss her before she can begin pretending.

“It’s not that,” She chuckles, pulling Chaeyoung closer. “I just feel like a terrible girlfriend. You do so much for me all the time, especially lately, and nothing I do seems like enough. The  _ least _ I could’ve done was remember.”

Chaeyoung frowns at that. “Not enough? Baby, you’re about to graduate. I don’t expect you to have time for everything. Remember when I first opened my shop? I was busy all day and you never complained. Besides, it’s just a few weeks. Then you’ll be free and we can go back to how things used to be.”

Dahyun sighs and presses their foreheads together. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise…” 

Chaeyoung leans in to kiss away her pout. “You can start by buying me breakfast.”

  
  


It’s the last week of working on the project, and Dahyun can feel all her youth leaving her body in waves. She feels more and more tired every day, and each morning it’s harder to leave Chaeyoung. The weather got warmer, luckily, but it’s still hard to get up from bed. She honestly feels like crying at least five times a day— and sometimes she does just that. But she tries her best, still.

She’s in the library now, putting away her books and cleaning the table from all the crumpled pieces of paper. She has headphones on, has been listening to music for the past five hours. 

When she takes them out, however, she hears the unmistakable sound of rain hitting hard against the roof. 

Dahyun groans, because the weather forecast didn’t mention any rain, and she doesn’t even have a jacket to cover herself. But it’s getting late already, and she doesn’t want to risk not getting home, so she knows she has to go out there. She just hopes she doesn’t catch a cold.

As Dahyun walks out, getting mentally ready to be soaked by cold water, she’s surprised by Chaeyoung standing outside of the building, leaning against a wall under the small roof of the entrance. She’s holding a bag of take-out and an umbrella, and she smirks when she sees Dahyun.

“What are you doing here?” Dahyun tilts her head in confusion, walking over to her girlfriend and kissing her as a greeting. 

“I knew you’d be unprepared,” Chaeyoung swings the umbrella around and raises a knowing eyebrow. “I was on my way from work and the clouds were pretty dark so… here I am.” 

Dahyun feels warmth spread all throughout her body. She looks at Chaeyoung with shiny eyes and she lets out a shaky sigh. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

“I ask myself the same thing,” Chaeyoung shrugs, her eyes mirroring all the love and adoration in Dahyun’s. “Now let's go, the food is getting cold.”

Chaeyoung puts her arm around Dahyun’s shoulders to keep her close, making sure they both fit under the umbrella. 

Dahyun forgets all about the stress and negative feelings that surround her these days. She’s happy to simply walk with Chaeyoung, hugging her waist and sneaking kisses to her cheek. She doesn’t even care that her socks are getting wet.

The day finally comes when Dahyun finishes the project. Granted, she still has a presentation to do, but she has prepared so much for it she can probably recite it in her sleep.

She’s giddy on her way home, barely able to contain her excitement. She doesn’t even wait for the elevator, too happy about her newfound freedom; so she decides to take the stairs, skipping steps on her way up. 

Chaeyoung has been waiting for her since Dahyun sent a bunch of keyboard smashes and happy emojis— she interpreted the message right away —so she opens the door the second she hears her running down the hallway. 

Dahyun jumps into Chaeyoung’s arms, making her stumble back. Chaeyoung grabs the back of her thighs and carries her inside the apartment, closing the door with her foot. 

“I’m so proud of you.” Chaeyoung is just as excited as she is, kissing her over and over again. 

“I couldn’t have done it without you,” Dahyun says honestly, feeling light now that most of the pressure is off her shoulders. Chaeyoung puts her down and Dahyun grabs her hands; she bites her lip nervously, trying to contain her smile.

“What is it?” Chaeyoung asks, knowing that look on her girlfriend.

“I got too excited and I might’ve done something…” Dahyun reaches inside her backpack and pulls out an envelope. Chaeyoung takes it warily, looking at Dahyun with an anticipating smile. “I did say I’d make it up to you.”

Chaeyoung’s jaw drops when she pulls out two plane tickets out of the envelope. She looks at Dahyun agape and with wide eyes. “You didn’t.”

Dahyun has her arms behind her back, shifting on her feet and smiling like a mischievous kid. “You _have_ been saying you wanted to go to France… and I think we could use a break.” Dahyun shrugs, as if it was the smallest gesture in the world.

This time it’s Chaeyoung that jumps into Dahyun’s arms, knocking her over. They fall on the couch, laughing and kissing, full of each other. 

Dahyun knew all the effort would be worth it in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> commissions are open on [twitter](https://twitter.com/dahyunayeon/status/1346568394670305280?s=20) if anyone is interested :] just dm me! and thank you for reading <3


End file.
